lobster333s_dream_video_games_films_and_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lloyd Garmadon
Lloyd Garmadon is the green ninja and the ultimate spinjitzu master. He is the son of lord Garmadon. variations ZX is the original green ninja outfit. He has green robes with dark green shoulder pads. He also has some silver on his cowl. He caries 2 silver katanas. This is the minifigure included in the epic dragon battle where he is seen riding the ultra dragon. He has big legs evan though in the show he is a child and still has small legs. Ultimate spinjitzu master is a variant included in golden Dragon and the temple of light. It is has gold robes extremely Similar to the elemental robes that all five ninjas wear. Is Has a completely golden cowl with a gold face. He caries 2 Gold katanas and the fire sword. He can summon the golden dragon And can use the mech as well as all the other things the green Ninja can do. Techno robes 1st variation has green outer robes with gold Armour underneath. He wears a bandana and no cowl and blonde hair. It also has gold shoulder pads and he caries gold katanas. He rides a green bike and also rides the turret of nya's car. Techno robes 2nd variation has new green robes with some silver armour around the outside. He has silver shoulder pads and silver katanas. He has a bandana and blonde hair similar to the first techno robes. He appears in the ninjago temple. history Lloyd Garmadon was born to lord Garmadon and misako. He was sent to dartley's school for bad boys. He later opened the hypnobrai tomb realising the hypnobrai who freed the rest of the Serpentine. He was then adopted by his uncle wu the sensai of the Ninja. It was revealed that he was to be the green ninja and the started training him. Leading up to the final battle he gained elemental Robes. During the final battle he got gold robes and became the ultimate spinjitzu master. He then defeated the overlord using his new powers. vehicles/dragons Ultra dragon is Lloyd's main dragon. All four elemental dragons Had a metamorphosis and transformed into the ultra dragon. He has Four heads, one for ice one for fire etc. he is mainly white with couler on his head depending on which element it is. He has many green highlights on his wings and his body. There is a large saddle for Lloyd to sit. The Golden Dragon is the dragon used by the golden ninja. He is the sole of the first spinjitzu master. He is mainly gold with Green highlights. He shoots green fire. He also has a small saddle with flags on it for the gold ninja. He is considerably smaller than The ultra dragon. He can be summoned by the ultimate spinjitzu master when he is needed. The Golden mech is a golden mech used by Lloyd when he is the ultimate spinjitzu master. He originally found it in the temple of light but when it was destroyed he can create it using energy. It is a large armour with a hat like sensai wu's and caries a gold fire sword. Lloyds bike is green with gold missiles and blades it is his Most recent vehicle appearance. It is similar to Kai's intercepter Bike included in x-1 charger. relationships ALLIES *lord Garmadon (father) *misako (mother) * sensai wu (uncle) *kai *jay *zane *cole ENEMIES *overlord *pythor *skales *serpentine *stone army *general kozu *cyrus Borg *nindroids Sensei Garmadon Sensei Garmadon is Lloyd's dad. He was originally lord Garmadon. lobster333's variant Lobster333's varient is the ultimate spinjitzu master version of Lloyd. He has two golden katanas on his back. He also caries the golden sword of fire and the shurekens of ice. He has the green elemental blade of earth. His final weapon is his old gold thunder bolt. This means he has all the elements. He can ride both the golden dragon and the ultra dragon. He can create the golden mech when he is holding the sword of fire. He also lives on destinys bounty.